Feelings
by Snoozypup
Summary: Previously titled "Moods" I figured "feelings" would be more appropiate. A bunch of little one-shots here and there at random time and candid moments. Enjoy!
1. Frustrated

**I do not own Negima...boo..**

**Frustrated**

"X…"

"X…equal.."

Groaning as her sympathetic brown hair roommate look on, Asuna ran her fingers through her long red hair trying to figure out how to get the equation out of the trigonometry problem. Usually she wouldn't even bother with her homework but since Negi somehow threatened her with detention, she had to relent. In addition, she couldn't retaliate back because there was a high chance that Negi might even give her an F…even if she was heading there already.

As Konoka stood up to go make tea and dessert, Asuna groaned again this time scribbling on the paper, trying to get some kind of help or idea from it. She had been studying ever since she came back from school but the information was just going from one ear out the other. Sad to say, but she's been stuck on the first problem for hours now.

Thinking that she had no chance of picking up anything she asked "Konoka, can you help me?"

Turning around to stare at her roommate from the kitchen, Konoka stared at Asuna for a moment before answering back with a deadpanned face "You want me to do your homework, is that what you _mean?"_

"Yes! I mean….no?"

Unable to keep her straight face on anymore, Konoka giggled smiling sympathetically at her roommate again. "No, Asuna. You got to do this yourself, or else Negi is going to figure it out….._again."_

Groaning once more, Asuna lays her head on the tabletop. "I'm so hopeless" muffled Asuna through the wooden top.

Pouring the last of the tea from the kettle into their ceramic cup collection, Konoka walked over to Asuna and patted her dear friend's back as she set the tea down. "No your not, funny girl, remember the exam you took? The one you passed with a high grade?"

Smudging her cheek on the table, Asuna turned her head to glance at Konoka. "Yes, I remember"

"Then you can do the same for your homework. You just got to, say ,put your head into it."

Looking blank for a moment then colorful eyes slowly comprehending, Asuna accused "What's that suppose to mean, put your head into it?"

Giggling brightly, Konoka turned around to go to her closet. "Nothing monkey, just study hard." Asuna turned back to her homework and signed once more. She stared at it for a few minutes before she heard Konoka walking pass her table changed out of her pjs and into more casual cloth.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh…I am going to go hang out with Sec-chan."

Asuna stared back deadpanned "And you're leaving me"

"Yes..?"

"Okay! Have fun! Make sure you get back by ten! So I won't starve!" Eyes twinkling that she would soon be with her guardian and friend, Konoka quickly rushed out the door, yelled out that she'll be back and shut the door behind her.

Smiling to herself for moment, Asuna stared at the paper before the realization came back to her. Slowly her smile turned to frown as she remembered that she was struggling. However, Konoka's word came to her "_You can do it!"_ So therefore, taking it into heart, she took up her pencil and started writing on the homework.

_2 hours later…._

"I'm back!" announced a happy Konoka as she walked into the room followed by the ever quiet but blushing Setsuna.

"I'm done!" announced a victorious Asuna as she held up her paper with both hands showing it to Konoka. Indeed, she was so excited that her hands and arms were shaking and pulling on the paper.

Leaning in to inspect one problem, it took a minute before Konoka voiced out the verdict.

"Asuna…the first answer is wrong…"

_RIPPPPP_

Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna stared in shock (especially Asuna) as the paper in Asuna's hand was ripped in half.

* * *

><p>"Sayo, do you hear anything?" asked Kazumi as she looked up from her camera to look at birds flying out of pine trees. Sayo, who was floating transparently beside her, nodded.<p>

"It sounded like a ghost wailing."


	2. Ashamed

Chappy 2! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ashamed<p>

Zangan-ken!

Dust flew as the demon slowly disintegrated into ashes from the strike its opponent just smote. Setsuna slowly sheath her sword as she watch the last of the demon disappeared into the cool brisk air. That was the last of them, she was sure. All of them have been a piece of cake except the last one. The demon did put up a good fight, but it was nothing Setsuna couldn't handle.

On her right side, Mana had just finished shooting down the last of the deserters fleeing toward the forest. Casually surveying the surroundings with her dark eyes, she remarked casually "That was easy."

Setsuna scoffed as she started walking down the trail as they were before they were rudely ambushed. What Mana said was true; it was getting a little too easy… If this was going to go out for awhile, Setsuna feared that her skills might lack and if her skills lack, she can't protect Konoka.

Being the ever so observant comrade she is, Mana watched as Setsuna debated with herself. Being around her comrade for awhile now, she knew how Setsuna's mindset was like as vice versa. Seriously, sometimes she was just so tempted to whack the swordsgirl over the head with one of her 9MM, if the guns weren't so new.

If she would just embrace her other side, then it shouldn't be so hard. Curse her for being so dense sometimes.

It was about a year ago when Setsuna had shown her wings to her friends. As beautiful as they were, she was ashamed to show them. It took the full persuasion skills of Asuna and Konoka to get her not to run away and stay. Since then, the wings have been a touchy subject to Setsuna unless it was Konoka asking about it.

Mana had never talked or thought about it since it wasn't her business. But ever since she knew that Setsuna wouldn't be able to reach her full potential if she doesn't use her wings to incorporate her training into it.

For awhile they walked in silence through the dark forest. Setsuna was still mauling over her skills as Mana walked beside her. As each minute passed by, Mana began to grow irritated. Usually, Mana would just let Setsuna figured it out since it was none of her concern and she wasn't getting paid to be a therapist, but today for some reason she just wanted to get the point straight across Setsuna's head.

Wondering why this was going through her head today of all days, she steeled herself when she dropped the bomb.

"Why don't you use your wings to work with your skills?"

As expected, Setsuna stopped in her tracks and rigidly stood there. There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence before she spoke.

"I don't need any wings to help me" said Setsuna through clenched teeth. Fist clenching the handle of her sword so that it was almost white with body so still that it was almost a rock, it was a wonder that Mana didn't get overwhelm by the ominous aura the swordsgirl was unintentionally releasing right now.

"You will become a even more powerful warrior if you use your wings, Setsuna.." stated Mana calmly watching the other girl with cool eyes as she ready herself just in case Setsuna does something she isn't suppose to be doing.

"I don't need those wings, they are not part of me"

"You fool!" exploded Mana, getting even more irritated as it is. "They are very much part of you, if Konoka ojou-sama accepts why couldn't you?"

Instead of answering her back, Setsuna took off racing down the trail leaving a slightly astonished Mana behind.

How long has she been running she doesn't know. Eventually Setsuna came to a stop in a small clearing. Sighing she looked up into the clear sky.

Ever since she was little, she had been casted out of her tribe because of the wings. Because of the wings, she has been branded as a curse and should be set to die. She could never accept her wings, because it is a burden and it will always remind her of whom she is.

Konoka ojou-sama just doesn't know any better, she doesn't know what these wings will cost her.

A small crackle behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around with her sword drawn… only to find Mana standing there holding her pair of 9MM in her hands pointing it at her.

They stood there glaring at each other as a cool wind blew by. Then all the sudden, Setsuna's expression soften as she straighten up, sheathing her sword.

"When I am ready I will accept the wings on my record."

Mana stood there expressionlessly glaring at her before she huffed, swinging her guns back into her holster. "Don't take all day thinking about it" she said walking pass Setsuna to continue their patrol.

Setsuna couldn't help but grin a little as she followed after the markswoman

"By the way, I shot down some demons that was about to attack you when you ran past them. I'll put it on your tab."

"…"


	3. Amused

Amused

_Boring._

Evangeline A.K. McDowell green eyes glazed over as soon as the bell rang for the start of class. She wasn't too thrilled to be in school let alone learning her native language for the 5th time for 5 years. Seriously, you can only get so fluent on one language..

Huffing as she laid her chin on her palm to stare at the girls sitting in front of her, she couldn't help but feel her saliva building up. True, the twerps annoys the hell out of her but they sure are tasty. If it were the full moon already…

Shaking her head slightly to clear away the tasty thought, she stared at the sea of colorful hair to observe some of her follow classmates. As always, the shy Nodoka is staring longingly after the brat. _I ought to just throw her at Negi. The ogling is making me sick._

Shuddering, she turned her head to the right side to observe Makie. _Not much better either._

Eyes shifting over to the left side of the room, she watched Akira eyes occasionally flickers towards where Ako is sitting. _Now that's an interesting thought. Didn't know she swings that way. I'll keep that in mind the next time I blackmail her._

Scanning towards the back of that row she watched as Zazie was busy being…..Zazie.

Inwardly groaning knowing that it's going to be a long class, she turned her head to the front again only to catch a slight movement made by a brown hair girl.

Eyes suddenly flickering with interest, Evangeline watched Konoka's back closely (Eva literally almost sit in the back facing Konoka). _What is the Konoe brat doing, hmmm… wait, is she looking at bird-head?_

Evangeline watched incredulously as Konoka watched Setsuna with adoration. Obviously, Setsuna being dense as she was when it comes to these things didn't notice. Looking around to see if any of her classmate notices, Evangeline was tremendously surprised that nobody noticed the Konoe brat's extreme ogle after the swordsgirl, not even the annoying Haruna.

After her initial shock started to wear away, Evangeline looked amusingly at the two girls. _I wonder how this is going to turn out. Bird-head is too stupid to notice things like this along with the uptight self-righteous thinking problem she has. Say, I wonder if the old guy knows about this..probably not, even I didn't notice it till now. Heheheh. Excellent, I will use this definitely to blackmail the Konoe brat to get what I want, mmm…vacation….. _

"Eva- evangeline-san, c-c-can you read the next paragraph?" A sea of colorful shifted as majority of the class turned their head to look at her, including Konoka and bird-head.

Broken out of her train of thoughts, Evangeline stared disbelievingly at Negi.

_That brat is so going to get it today._

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter seems a bit short. I promise the next one will be longer.<p>

Like it, hate it, could be better? Let me know!


	4. Hesitant

**Hestitant**

Setsuna was pacing nervously back and forth on school's fountain square as her three amused comrades looked on. According to her, it had been unfairly decided and she didn't even have the chance to protest. It wasn't that she wanted to do what they have decided but really, she felt like she wasn't even close to being ready yet. Sighing as she fidgeted nervously on her foot and massaged the back of her sore shoulder, she thought about how she got into this mess last night…

Last night

"_Last one aru!" the small demon gave a loud yelp before it turned to shiny ashes courtesy of Ku Fei's fist. Mana, Kaede, Ku and Setsuna was patrolling the Mahora ground that night since Evangeline's had reported a good number of small demons slipping through the school's barrier. Wanting to get it quickly done with, the headmaster called in all 4 of them to take care of it. They had managed to track down majority of the demons and made quick works of disposing them. And of course, being amongst the school's top fighters, they didn't have any hard time chasing down the demons at all. _

_After the quick fight, it took a minute for the 4 of them to collect themselves and regroup. Then acting like nothing has happened they continued on their merry way, chattering and poking fun as they continued down the dark path of the quiet forest. For all of them, it was always enjoyable since Kaede and Ku bickered playfully with each other on random topics and Mana would butt in with sarcasm, making the conversions fun to listen to. Unfortunately for Setsuna, today's random topic happened to be on whom they all like._

_Due to her foxy nature and smooth talk, Kaede managed to wheedle out an answer from Ku before she nearly got punch in the face. Indeed, none of them had an idea that Ku actually like her partner in crime, Chao, that much. _

_Watching Mana's reaction was interesting since the ninja's questions somehow miraculously flustered her. It's not everyday you see the cool mercenary lose her cool just from a simple question. Mana's reaction was to shut her mouth tightly and not say anything at all. It amused Setsuna since she can tell the mercenary is slightly smitten with the carefree ninja_

_Then sadly, the attention turned on her._

"_So what's this thing with you and ojou-sama" questioned Mana, trying to ignore the smiling ninja._

"_I-I-I don't know w-what y-you mean" Setsuna tried to escape the question by quickly trying to get ahead of the group but to her dismay, a grinning Ku casually blocked her way. _

"_I want to know too aru!"_

_Trying to keep a calm straight face, Setsuna said in a grim voice "There's nothing going on between us. I'm her bodyguard, nothing more."_

"_I didn't know going shopping and eating off each other's ice cream was part of a bodyguard's duty de gozaru." Chirped Kaede as she walked up behind Setsuna with her usual foxy smile._

"_It's n-not….ojou-sama just happened to command me to eat off her cone" _

_All 3 of her comrades stopped and looked at her skeptically. _

"_Right. The ice cream was melting so fast that ojou-sama needed help eating it." Drawled Mana_

"_No! S-sh-she…ah..e.." Mouth opening and closing but no voice coming out, Setsuna couldn't figure out a way to give a good excuse._

_Mana, Ku and Kaede all looked at each other in understanding before Mana turned back to Setsuna. "It's very obvious you like her Setsuna, and she likes you. Why don't you just go ahead and ask her out?" _

_Fidgeting with the handle of her nodachi, Yuangi, Setsuna blushed hard as she tried to deny it. "I don't like her like that; I'm only her body-."_

"_Guard, yes we know. Tell you what, since we are such hardcore supporters for you two" Mana rolled her eyes on this. "How about we challenge you to a friendly fight?" Emphasizing on the fight part, Mana brought her rifle up to her shoulder smirking at the flustered swordsgirl as the equally smiling Kaede and Ku closed in on Setsuna on all side. "If you don't like her like you vehemently say so, you shouldn't have a problem defeating us."_

_Setsuna looked around her surrounding as Kaede and Ku closed in to prevent her from escaping. "And what if I don't?" Setsuna dark eyes flickered back to Mana warily as she slowly got into a defense position with her hand on Yuangi's hilt. _

_Letting her smirk widening as she slowly aimed her rifle at Setsuna, she pumped the rifle with a metallic click-click ready to shoot. _

"_Then you ask ojou-sama out, regardless if she likes you or not."_

Present

"Are you guys really serious about this?" Questioned Setsuna as she finished her many rounds of pacing again.

"Yes" answered Mana emotionlessly as she wiped away the fingers mark on the handle of her rifle. "Besides, you were supposed to beat all 3 of us. I know how you fight and you always had a good chance at beating us but you didn't. So then, action speaks louder than words." Looking up from her rifle, Mana gave Setsuna a cold smile.

Grimacing at Mana's statement, Setsuna sighed and went back to pacing. They were waiting near the fountain since Konoka sometimes go through the area to get to the library on certain days when her library club is active.

Groaning at the prospect of having to ask Konoka out in addition of chances of being rejected, Setsuna buried her face into her hands and stood where she was for long moment.

_I really don't want to ask, but I do like her alot. Damn it why didn't I let them beat me up last night. Should I ask her? I'll look like a fool and she'll probably be disgusted with me. I shouldn't have agreed into this mess, what was I thinking last night…_

As Setsuna pondered deeply with her thoughts, she didn't notice that her dedicated comrades have quietly escaped, each running in different directions. She didn't notice until it was too late.

"Sec-chan?"

Eyes widening in shock behind her hands, Setsuna heart thumped wildly as her flooding thoughts mauled her mind.

_Oh NO! it can't be, that voice…..what should I do… I need to run away….wait, why do I feel like something is directed at me?_

Setsuna lowered her hands tentatively to look at the person that was the reason why she was standing by the fountains on this day.

"Yes…ojou-sama?"

Konoka stood before Setsuna with her usual cheery smile. She was wearing her exploration clothing today with a satchel hanging by her side. Her long brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail which according to Setsuna, was always an adorable fashion. Somehow, even the roughed up brown clothing matched her style perfectly…

_Wait, what am I thinking? I can't be checking ojou-sama out …I should definitely run away._

"What are you doing here Sec-chan? I never see you around in the area when I pass by" Eyes flickering with mild curiously, Konoka started to walk over to latched herself onto her dear guardian's arm.

_Oh NOO! She's walking over…can't let that happen! _"Nothing ojou-sama, just thought I enjoy the sceneries here on the school grounds…I never do... you, you know…" Slowly Setsuna took a step back trying to avoid the irresistible touch of Konoka. As she took the step back, a glint in the trees behind Konoka caught Setsuna's eyes.

_Is that….is that a gun? _

Setsuna's keen eyes and fine tuned hearing caught Mana slight movement of her hand pointing at Konoka, and then slowly getting back into position. If she didn't read wrong, Mana was basically threatening her. It wasn't that she'll let herself be shot, but just the setup of it didn't bode well with Setsuna, especially since Konoka is right behind the direction of where the gun is pointing.

"Sec-chan, is something wrong?" Unknowns to Konoka that she will be in the process of getting shot, her hand reaching forward to touch Setsuna. "Are you-"

_Click_

"will-you-go-out-on-a-date-with-me-ojousama?" Blurted a flamed – cheeks, desperate-to-keep-Konoka-safe Setsuna. Her slightly frantic eyes looking everywhere else except Konoka.

Stopping in her tracks, Konoka's brown eyes stared uncomprehendingly. She wasn't sure if she heard right or her mind just went addled right now. "Huh?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Setsuna asked again in a quivering but determined voice. "Kono-chan, will you go out with me on a date?"

In her heart, she already knew the answer. There was no way Konoka will go out with her. She was a lowly hanyou and she was a girl. Already she can see herself attempting to chase after the three fighters with her sword for making her doing this deal, right after her ojou-sama rejects her of course.

"Yes"

Eyes widening in shock, Setsuna took a moment to register and immediately felt her cheek grew hotter as she watched Konoka blushed accompanied with a happy smile.

"Yes, a million times. I thought you will never ask" Konoka happy smile turned somewhat smug as she watched Setsuna shuffle her feet with her nervous eyes downcast. She was so adorable to Konoka, the way she acts, especially when she gets flustered at the slightest romantic moment. Giggly happily, Konoka walked over and latched herself onto her guardian's arm. "How does tomorrow sound Sec-chan?"

Unable to locate her voice due to shock and disbelief, Setsuna just nodded. That day, she willingly accompanied her lady to her library club and stayed with her throughout the day. As her comrades watched them walk off from their hiding spots, Kaede stealthily made her way to the top of a tree where Mana was sitting.

"Pay up big shot" Smiled a smug Kaede as she watched a disgruntled Mana pulled out 2000 yen from her pocket and slapped it onto the ninja's hand.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure you guys know what they were betting on :]<p>

I also kind of noticed this is the first chappy that Konoka and Setsuna actually interacted. I will definitely try and write more on it but looking from a 3rd party is pretty fun too!


	5. Satisfied

**Satisfied**

Never had Mana seen something as beautiful as her. Everything about her was just simple gorgeous, Mana decided. Her curves, her details…indeed nobody can resist her so. Mana's eyes examined her body. It was so slender, so fragile looking, yet so firm and strong. She loved the way it looked, how it was so pleasing to the eye. Mana's fingertip gently stroked one of the beautiful curves, she smiled in satisfaction. It felt so smooth under her touch. Compare to others, it was like touching the finest velvet while others felt like sandpaper. Never will she let a blemish mar her beautiful surface. It would only pain Mana deeply so.

She loved the way she fit perfectly with her, Mana always thought it was like a match made in heaven. Every bump and curves melds comfortably against Mana when they are pressing together. Never will she get tire of holding her, for Mana just simply love the way the feeling felt against her. And the sounds she makes, Mana shuddered in pleasure to think about it. Her voice is strong and delicate, easy to listen to unlike others Mana had heard before. She can be loud when she wants, yes, but she can also be quiet when Mana tells her to.

Never had Mana felt so powerful, so victorious when she is by her side. Mana was very glad she made the choice or else she would have regretted letting her go. When she first laid her eyes on her, Mana felt herself being dizzy just from the sight of her. It wasn't a bad dizzy, it was the joyful dizziness whenever one feels intoxicated just by another presences. Against Setsuna's objection, she simply went for it and never looked back. The day after that incident, they were inseparable.

And that is how we should be, Mana thought smugly, forever and ever. Feeling extreme revelation rising in her, she couldn't help but let out a small evil crackle.

Next to her, Setsuna turned her head sharply to look at the gunwoman. She didn't say anything but Mana can feel her partner's dark eyes drifting from her to the object leaning comfortably against Mana.

"I knew I should have dragged you away when you first saw that gun." Cool emotionless voice came out of the slender pale swordsgirl as she burned her dark gaze into the sniper rifle in Mana's hand.

Feeling offended, Mana turned her cool hard gaze back on the swordsgirl, "It is not just a gun, it's a 50 caliber sniper rifle with infrared optics that allows me to shoot even in the darkest night. On top of that, it can shoot 400 feet at the speed of…."

Setsuna groaned as she palmed her forehead in exasperation as her partner rambled on about the crooks and nooks of the sniper rifle. It's been two days since Mana has obtained the weapon, now she won't shut up about it. Indeed, it was driving Setsuna to a point where she just wanted to perform Seppuku before hearing another word of how far the gun's scope can zoom.

"_If only I had dragged her away from the gun mall catalog in time, oh god, Konoka ojou-sama, save me!"_

* * *

><p>Seppuku - That thing where ashameddefeated people gut themselves in the tummy with a small knife.

Next one is a full on KonoSetsu...Stay tune!


	6. Amazement

**Amazement**

"Sec-chan, you're supposed to jump on both arrows at the same time. Not step on it individually." Konoka watches amusingly as Setsuna struggles to keep pace with the flashing arrows.

"Ojou-sama, I'm trying.." breaths Setsuna as she tries to step on the right arrow pad but missed. The screen is now flashing an ominous MISSED and the crowd is starting to boo. Grimacing, Setsuna presses on. Her forehead covering in sweat as she battles on with the game.

As weird as it is, Setsuna may be one of the most graceful people there is in the world but that doesn't seem the case when it comes to DDR.

It simply started when Setsuna came over to Konoka's room to have breakfast like they do everyday. This weekend morning in particular, Asuna and Negi were out running errands which left Konoka by herself in her room. As soon as Setsuna had step through the doorstep, she sensed that the two rambunctious roommates were not here.

She immediately gulped.

Every time when she is in the same room as Konoka by themselves, she would get nervous. If Negi or Asuna was around, they would distract her nervousness by talking or causing a scene that momentarily made her forgot about her shyness.

Now that they weren't here, Setsuna felt the full effect of nervousness rolling upon her like a tsunami wave. Needless to say, it was like walking into a den of vipers unguarded.

Slowly she made her way over to the simple wooden table, carefully scanning her surrounding for any signs of movement a.k.a. affections that Konoka seemed to be so fond of bestowing upon her. The brown-hair girl has a knack for popping out from nowhere, and there was many times when Konoka had caught her in an awkward moment that she would have hoped to avoid.

It was quite interesting how Konoka can always sense when Setsuna was nearby, but Setsuna can't unless she deployed her ki tracing powers. It had always been like that ever since they were little. Until this day on, Setsuna still can't figure out how the brown-haired girl does it unless her unawake powers were doing the job for her.

Stopping by the dining table, Setsuna's tuned hearing heard some metals clinking coming from the kitchen direction. She didn't have to walk over to know that Konoka was cooking in there.

Judging by the sound and water running in the background, Setsuna surmised that Konoka is almost done. Decidedly not wanting to bother her charge, Setsuna turned her head to look at a lone flower sitting in a small vase by the window before she felt a warm presence heading towards her. Turning her head back, she stared into the smiling face of Konoka. In her dainty hands, she was holding two plates of steaming fluffy pancakes dabbed with thick maple syrup flowing from top to bottom.

They were in their 2nd year at Mahora High. Much to the 3-A class occasional teasing and slight jealousy when they change cloths for P.E. and compare bust sizes, Konoka's figure has filled out more, giving her body more of a curvy look that would give any models a run for their money. Her facial still has the same angelic and innocence that draws Setsuna, or anyone, in each time she looks at her. Her luscious brown hair has ended up growing till it stops at her lower back. Whenever the wind blows, Setsuna heart would always be on the verge of stopping permanently. Konoka's hair would flow gracefully behind her as she walk, giving her the air of the princess that she was born into. But the main thing that had noticeably changed was Konoka's chocolate eyes. Her eyes still had the same happy temperament and general affections as she did when she was younger, but Setsuna noticed that it has become wiser and sometimes showing the depth of her soul. It used to give her a cute look, now it was bordering on the line between adorable and beautiful. She believed Konoka wasn't as naïve as she used to be.

Quickly, Setsuna walked over to help her lady but Konoka simply waved her off as set the plates onto the wooden table.

Today, Setsuna didn't had time to grab a bite to eat before she went off to her extreme training in the morning, so by the time she sat down in her chair, her tummy' grumbling was noticeably yowling loud enough for Konoka to noticed.

Hearing her guardian's tummy grumble, Konoka chuckled as Setsuna blushed a deep shade of red. "Ne Sec-chan, you got to take care of yourself more. How can you keep going if you keep starving yourself?" Konoka's eyes twinkled with amusement and slight affection as she sat down facing her guardian.

"I'm sorry Kono-chan…" muttered Setsuna with her shy eyes downcast at the edge of the table. She was trying her hardest not to look up at the smiling girl least she do something stupid and end up getting teased by her.

Konoka smiled even bigger at the sound of her childhood nickname. She was ever so fond of that nickname, especially when it comes out of Setsuna's lips. It took Konoka a long time, god knows how long, to somehow break Setsuna of that ridiculous ojou-sama habit. Unfortunately, Setsuna would only say it when they were both alone or within friends. When they were out in the public, the ugly title would come back in effect.

Picking up a silver fork and a knife, Konoka started cutting her pancake as Setsuna took the queue to munch on hers. They ate in comfortable silence, or in Konoka's case. Setsuna, on the other hand, was doing her best to remain calm in the presence of her lady. Occasionally she let it slip by either cutting the pancake too hard that the knife would scrape the porcelain plate or her hand would tremble when she would bring the pancake up to her mouth to eat it, making the pancake do a little wiggly dance. If Setsuna think Konoka noticed, the brown haired girl wouldn't show it.

When she got to her last pancake, Konoka looked up at Setsuna smiling brightly with excitement in her eyes once more. "Sec-chan, what are you doing today? I don't have anything to do so let's go do something together!"

Setsuna was in the process of eating the last piece of the end of her fork when Konoka asked in her soft voice. Her mouth was wide open as she was attempting to shove the unusual large piece into her mouth. Startled by Konoka's sudden question and implement that they spent the day alone together, Setsuna gave a small jump. Unfortunately in doing so, the pancake jumped off the end of the fork, flew a graceful small arc spinning as it went, and landed on the carpet floor next to the tan sofa with a faint _plop_.

Shocked, both girls stared at it until Konoka broke out into a fit of laughters. Setsuna turned to look at her with even more of a shock expression. It wasn't that she was shocked at the pancake that decidedly to run away, but it was more at sound of happy laughter. There were times when Setsuna heard Konoka's laughter and every time it amazes her till no end. Konoka's laughter wasn't like a regular high school girl laughing. No, it was a pure, melodious sound that warms and lifts Setsuna's heart every time she hears it. Unlike a regular girl's voice, which sometimes annoys Setsuna, Konoka's voice was full of affection and happiness, especially when she's around Setsuna.

Drawn into the melodic sound, Setsuna couldn't help feel a rueful but goofy grin as she got up to clean up the piece of pancake that she was looking forward to destroy.

Konoka's cooking is always something to look towards to. Every meal she makes is so delicious that many times Asuna, Negi and occasionally Setsuna would try to stuff themselves to the last crumb.

Sighing as she bends down to grab the piece, Setsuna's eyes caught sight of a neon green color sticking out of the TV cabinet.

She turned to Konoka, who was trying to stifle her giggles and was staring at her the whole time with those beautiful eyes, asked curiously "Kono-chan, what's that?"

"Hm?" Konoka's brown eyes drifted from her guardian to the neon green color. Gazing on it for a quick second, Konoka lips turned up into a grin.

"It's a DDR game pad, Sec-chan. Asuna got it as a celebration gift when she got the 90% score on her quiz last week. We been playing it on and off throughout the week. It's pretty fun." Konoka's eyes glinted with mischievousness as she got up from her seat and walked over. She opened the cabinet and took out the neon pad and smoothed it out against the floor. "Would you like to watch?"

Setsuna nodded as she set down her porcelain plate on the kitchen table and watched Konoka turn on the game with interest. She rarely had time to play games since most of her time was devoted to watching over Konoka, training, or patrolling the school grounds, or all three at the same time. Now that she thought about it, never had she touched a game controller or come anywhere close to it in her life.

Walking around the sofa, Setsuna gingerly sat down on the cushion as Konoka selected songs just by pressing on the arrows on the pad with her feet. The song Konoka picked out has a nice melody to it with the beats playing at a good pace.

As the song started and flashing arrows started showing up on the screen, Setsuna watched in awe as Konoka nailed each arrow with PERFECT flashing across. As much as Setsuna marveled on how well Konoka was scoring on the screen, her dark eyes occasionally flitted back to the dancing brunette.

Even if it just a simple game of stomping on the pad, Konoka managed to do it with such grace that it quickened Setsuna's heart as seconds passed. Sometimes Konoka was so clumsy that if it weren't for her dear Sec-chan standing nearby, she would had have countless broken bones, extreme concussions and endless bruises if Setsuna didn't catch her in time.

Once again, Setsuna is amazed by how well Konoka can dance. Her slender body twisted and turned with such grace that it would put a ballerina dancer to shame. Her movement was smooth, flowing and well coordinated that it was hard to believe that a few days ago, Konoka nearly strained her ankle just by running.

Setsuna didn't notice the upbeat song had ended until Konoka was facing her with a big happy smile on her face. Her eyes were twinkling with glee and she was slightly breathing a little faster than usual. The sight of her was so endearing that Setsuna could only gape as she feel heat gathering at her cheeks.

She was so busy staring at Konoka that she barely registered Konoka was saying something to her.

"Huh?" Snapping out of her reveries, she blushed hard as Konoka looked at her with playful teasing in her eyes before she repeated what she said.

"Do you want to give it a try Sec-chan?"

"Um.. I think I'm okay Kono-chan.." Setsuna looked down on the floor shyly as she took an interest studying the carpets pattern.

She was immensely shocked when Konoka kneeled in front of her, measure Setsuna's line of sight with her face and gave her the famous Konoka puppy look that devastated Setsuna mind many times or would continue to do so.

"Come one Sec-chan, do it for me please? I know you never played video game before." If possible, Konoka's puppy eyes mauled over Setsuna's mind deeper and before she knew it, she nodded.

Konoka gave a squeal of joy and romped over Setsuna, nearly knocking the swordsgirl back onto the squishy back cushion of the sofa. As Setsuna tried to get over her sudden dizziness caused by the other girl's sudden close proximity and more-than-usual hard tackle, she couldn't help but smile.

She could never refuse her dear friend, Setsuna inwardly chuckled as she came to that realization. No matter how hard she resists, she would always be where Konoka would want her to be.

So that being said, Setsuna sat up as soon as Konoka unwrap her slender arms to try out the game with determination.

Before they know it, Setsuna was already on her 5th try on easy level trying to get at least a C on her grade. Needless to say, unlike Konoka, she doesn't have the skills to pass a stage, let alone the whole game.

Konoka never once complained that she was bored as Setsuna tried levels after levels. During the whole time, she just merely sat on the sofa studying and gazing at Setsuna more than she did at the game.

It was only when afternoon rolled by that a tired Negi and a hungry Asuna came barging through the door that Setsuna stopped the game. Either it was to Setsuna's imagination or maybe not, Konoka expression turned regretful for a brief second before she turned to her roommates with her usual happy smile.

Setsuna watched as Konoka chided Negi and Asuna like a pair of kids caught in the act of stealing cookies. Both kids tried to apologize but Konoka declared that she would have none of it. Although she acts like it, her warm voice had no sting in it. She loved her dear friends too much for that.

Setsuna smiled as Konoka pretended to be mad but unable to keep the façade for so long, she broke into giggles that gave Setsuna's heart a quick sprint. Then joking with her roommates, Konoka flashed Setsuna a look that could mean anything then headed towards the kitchen to prepare lunch.

As she watched Konoka walk, she failed to register what Asuna was yelling at her for, whether it was in excitement that she tried out DDR or just plain teasing, she didn't care. All her mind was thinking about was Konoka and how she would amaze Setsuna till no end.

* * *

><p>I'm not quite sure where I am going with this or if the "amazement" is appropiate with the story lol but I hoped you enjoyed it. The next one will be a surprise chapter, maybe... :D<p>

Once again, thank you to all my readers and my reviewers for supporting me!


	7. Amazement pt 2

**Amazement pt. 2**

"We will be back!" yells Asuna as she ushers a still sleepy Negi through the door and stitches a piece of toast from the kitchen.

It was a Saturday sunny morning. When Konoka opened her eyes and sleepily peered over at the small cozy living room they had, Asuna and Negi were getting dressed to go out.

"Where are you guys going?" murmurs Konoka as she sat up on her bed and stretches her arms, groaning as she feels her tight muscles loosening up.

"Negi got a short morning training with Eva-chan and I got to pick up a shift for someone that called it off today. We probably won't be back till afternoon. See you later!" Stuffing the bread into mouth, Asuna gave Konoka a thumb ups before she closed the door behind her, leaving Konoka by herself in her own room.

Huffing at her energetic roommates but smiling fondly at them, Konoka got off her bed and slipped her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers. Looking up, the clock read 7:12AM. If she calculates right, her Secchan will be coming over around 8 like she does every morning.

"_Secchan.."_ Konoka's eyes glazes over dreamily as she shuffles to the bathroom to wash up; nearly tripping over the rug as she did so.

As she wipes her face with a soft towel, she gazes at her reflection in the mirror. Her body has grown more…womanly in the last few months. Her face features remained more or less the same but her eyes seem different…

Shaking her head, she quickly made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. As she made the pancake batter and starts whipping them in a mixing bowl, Konoka's thoughts drifts off again.

_Will she go out with me today? We haven't gone out to do something together since a few weeks ago… I miss spending some alone time with her..._

As Konoka pours the batter into the pan, her senses felt a presence she knows so well walking down the hallway. Her soft lip curls into a joyous smile as she quickly flips the pancakes; she wants the food to be ready so she won't have to wait to greet her guardian.

She was always glad that she has a knack for picking out wherever Setsuna's presence is, whether she's close by or hiding in the shadows. It makes teasing and surprising her all the more fun.

Sometimes when her Secchan's attention is somewhere for a brief second, she would sneak up to her and tease her just for fun. Most of the time she would wrap her slender arms around her guardian's neck or on days when she feels very daring, she would sneak a kiss on her guardian's smooth cheek.

The reaction afterwards was always so adorable and heartfelt that it always warms up Konoka's heart. As long as her guardian would allow this little playful moments, Konoka would continue to do it.

Konoka's heart did a flip when she heard the doorknob click, announcing the one person she have been thinking about all morning. She quickly finishes cooking all the pancakes and stacked them evenly on two white porcelain plates.

As she let the sink water run to wash the still sizzling pan, she pours a generous amount of maple syrup on both stacks, especially the one she is going to give for Setsuna, and puts a grip of fresh berries on top for good measure.

Nodding in satisfication, she picks up both plates and walks to the living room with a big smile beaming on her face. When her warm brown eyes find Setsuna standing next to the dining table looking at a flower, her breath stills and her mind turns blank.

"_So beautiful.."_

They were in their 2nd year at Mahora High. Much to the 3-A class's oblivion, Setsuna's figure has mainly stayed the same except that she grew a few inches taller. It still doesn't mean she was taller than Konoka. Under her school uniform, Konoka can tell the lines that outlined her guardian's muscles and curves. There were a few times when she caught herself looking at Setsuna's body when they were bathing. Her facial features still has the same smooth and cool look to it that Konoka always like to tease about but admires because of how pretty it makes Setsuna look. Her raven hair is still tied off to the side like she always did when she was little. It intrigues Konoka to no end on how neat the ponytail can stay even when Setsuna's hair is in disarray. Her eyes, (Konoka's eyes nearly glazed over again at the thought of it), her eyes are always so sharp and intense. But her eyes always soften whenever she looks at Konoka, showing the depth of her soul that takes Konoka's breath away whenever she stares into them.

Quickly, Setsuna hurries over to her but Konoka merely shakes her head no as she lays the plates onto the table. Giving her a small smile, Setsuna slowly sits in her chair at the same time Konoka did but not before her tummy grumbled.

A twang of guilt washed over Konoka. "_I should make sure Sec-chan takes care of herself more, I can't let her run herself over.." _But seeing her guardian blush like her usual self, she couldn't help but giggle softly and look at her with poorly disguised fondness.

"Ne Sec-chan, you got to take care of yourself more. How can you keep going if you keep starving yourself?"

"I'm sorry Kono-chan…" Secchan mutters, eyes looking down at the edge of the table with that adorable shyness of hers.

Konoka's heart immediately warmed up at the sound of her childhood nickname coming from her guardian's lips. Ever since they had started talking again, she has been making Setsuna saying her nickname and reminding her every single time that if she doesn't do it, she will retaliate back with things that will immediately put Setsuna's mind in the gutter. So far, they have made some considerable progress. Now all Konoka have to do is to threaten Setsuna in a less daring way when they are in public.

Letting her plotting thoughts fade away, she quickly picks up her utensils to start eating so Setsuna won't continue to starve. Minutes passes by as silence reign around them. Occasionally a sound of metal hitting against porcelain or gulping food down can be heard.

Konoka feels utterly content as she ate. There is nothing in the world where she will trade just to spend time with her guardian…alone.

Her brown eyes will occasionally flicker over to Setsuna to see how she is doing. The swordsgirl is always composed, Konoka gives her that much, but she can see the way her hand shaking a little or slightly tense by the way she grips her fork or cuts a little harder than necessary on the poor pancake. Feeling a little sympathetic that she's making her guardian so nervous, she couldn't help but feel happy that Setsuna least harbor some kind of feelings towards her.

Ever since they were little, Konoka knew she have always been attracted to Setsuna. As childhood, she simply thought it was because Setsuna was her first best friend and that she would feel that way. But when she went into Mahora High without years of talking to Setsuna, she took a look at her feelings and reconsidered. When Setsuna wasn't talking to her, she never thought it would hurt her to no end.

Everyday when she tried to walk up to Setsuna in class just to say hi, her heart would shattered when the swordsgirl would only look at her back coolly and bow saying the word that drives a barrier between her and her Secchan.

"_Ojou-sama"_

There were nights when Konoka would lay in bed wide awake feeling lonely and miserable thinking about how to talk to her guardian but had no idea how. Even when she became best friends with Asuna, that depressing feeling couldn't and wouldn't be replaced.

After coming back from Kyoto, she was forever thankful. Now that Setsuna was talking to her again, she will never let her go. She will give her all to make sure that her guardian will always be by her side, both physically and emotionally. No matter how many omais her grandpa arranges, Konoka will turn them all down regardless because in her heart, she only has room for her guardian and no one else.

Contemplating these thoughts, her thoughts of this morning suddenly came back to her. Her mind grew excited just from the prospect of thinking of it and she couldn't help but feel a big smile as she asks her guardian, knowing full well there will not be any rejections.

"Sec-chan, what are you doing today? I don't have anything to do so let's go do something together!"

Konoka thought the reaction after is rated amongst top five cutest Secchan moments.

"Kono-chan, what's that?"

"Hm?" My dreaming thoughts brought back into reality as I was too busy staring at my beautiful guardian as she was cleaning up the little mess she made.

My eyes flickered to the direction she was looking at and spotted the green DDR pad. My lips curled into a grin as an idea popped up in my mind.

"It's a DDR game pad, Sec-chan. Asuna got it as a celebration gift when she got the 90% score on her quiz last week. We been playing it on and off throughout the week. It's pretty fun." _It definitely will be. _

Walking over to the TV set; I took out the game pad and smoothed it out on the floor. Turning the game console on, I looked over to Secchan feeling a bit nervous. "Would you like to watch?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she nodded yes. I mean, I wasn't going to let her say no, but just the thought of it wouldn't have made me too happy.

Secchan sat behind me on the sofa to the side as I picked out a song, her eyes watching me.

Suddenly I was glad that I had played the game with Asuna a few days before instead of trying to finish my homework on time. If I haven't practice, Kami knows by now I would be falling on things or tripping over my own feet just trying to get a left arrow that's on the left side of my foot with my right.

As I played the game I could feel Secchan's eyes on me instead on the screen like how most people's eyes will. It warmed my heart and my body, I admit a little, to know that my dear guardian has me in her mind. I secretly smiled on the inside as I decide to put up a little show. Nothing to naughty mind you, but enough to make her jaw drop. All that I hope for is that I don't trip over myself.

So I danced.

I twisted and I turned. I jumped gracefully and move my hands in gestures that match the movement of my body. I was slightly breathing hard by the time the song has ended.

When I turned around to face Secchan after the song, I knew it worked. Her dark soulful eyes were intently watching me with her lips partly open in awe. I was so happy I didn't mess up that it must have gleam in my eyes.

Both of our eyes meet and she instantly blushes a slight pink. I wish the moment would have last longer but I didn't want Secchan to feel awkward. So I ask if she wanted to play.

My mind instantly turned smug when I figured she was too busy staring at me and didn't reply. It took a full minute before my question broke into her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked looking a little confused with her cheeks red. _So cute!_

I looked at her teasingly knowing full well that it's the only way right now that I can get some special moments with her.

"Do you want to give it a try Sec-chan?"

Instantly her eyes dropped to the floor as she stuttered hesitantly "Um.. I think I'm okay Kono-chan.."

She looks so endearing that I couldn't help but feel my heart thumping a little harder than usual against my chest. Now that I really thought about it, I never seen Secchan play any videos game before.

Suddenly an idea popped up in my head. An idea that requires touching and mind control, definitely something I love to do with Secchan. Anticipation bubbled up in me as my lips curl into a wicked grin. Thankfully, Secchan didn't see it since she was busy studying the carpet, of course.

I kneeled in front of her and tilted my head with my bangs covering a part of my eyes so that I'm looking straight into her eyes. My hands were resting on her thighs as I gave her my puppy eyes. Somewhere in the back of mind, I thought this would be intimate and a little too close but I quickly pushed it aside.

Her eyes were in shock as she stared into my eyes. We stared at each other for a good full minute before I ushered on. I didn't want her to see the blush threatening to reach my cheeks yet, that'll definitely make things more awkward between me and her.

"Come one Sec-chan, do it for me please? I know you never played video game before." I tried to make my eyes look cuter.

She stared into my eyes for a little bit more before she dazedly nodded, giving into my requests. Happiness washed over me and before I knew it I wrapped my arms around her neck and tackled her back against the couch.

I knew that whatever I ask of her she can never refuse. She knows it and I know it. It's not that I'll abuse it and ask Secchan to do something she's not comfortable doing ( I will never do that), but just the thought of a beautiful badass girl willing to do anything for you is enough to make a girl gnaw on her knuckle in jealousy.

As I un-wrapped my arms, regrettably since I really like to touch her, Secchan got up and went to the game pad with that cute determination of hers and selected a song.

During the whole time, I merely watched her. I wasn't interested in the game or in her messing up. I was just simply interested in _her_.

She doesn't notice during the whole time but my heart flutters when she twists and turns, hesitantly but still much more graceful compare to mines. My breaths stop at my throat just at the sight of her determined expression she has the whole time, trying to nail down each flashing arrows. My cheeks warm up at the sight of her panting a little, her cheeks flushed and a gleam of sweat covering her forehead.

Before I knew it, afternoon rolled by and that can only mean one thing.

"We're back!" howled Asuna as she kicked the door open followed by a thinner than usual Negi.

Secchan must have heard them before they came in because when Asuna blasted the door, she calmly got off the game pad and closed the game. I can feel my insides turned sad and longing for more time alone with Secchan.

It must have shown on my face because Secchan's expression turned confused for a moment when she looked at me. Quickly I turned to my loud roommates with a somewhat scary smile on my face, trying to cover up what just happened.

Even though I knew it wasn't their fault and they did tell me that they would be coming back in the afternoon, I still chided them like a mom with her kids. Of course, I wasn't mad or anything, I just wished they would have come back a little more… later.

Of course Asuna and Negi tried to apologize but I playfully didn't let them. I kept chiding them as they shuffled their feet on the carpet floor. Eventually I couldn't help but giggle at their guilty expressions.

Teasing Asuna that she might as well just break down Tamakachi-sensei's door while she's at it, I decided to make lunch.

I flashed a mixed look at Secchan before I walked off to the kitchen. In the kitchen, I can hear Asuna talking loudly to Secchan about DDR and how well did she do.

Letting a small smile grace my lips, I thought about this morning with Secchan. We didn't talk as much as I liked but I always like to spend time with her nonetheless.

There were things she makes me feel that no one else can. And I certainly do hope that she feels the same as I do with her. Hopefully one day, we can become more than what we are now.

But now, I am content because Setsuna is with me and will do so as long as she allows it.

* * *

><p>Alright guys *rubs hand together* I am now officially going start experimenting different genre into my stories (meaning action, lemon, angst). Which also means your feedback will greatly help me! I definitely want to practice before I start going crazy over longer and I mean <em>longggggggg<em> stories so if you noticed anything i can improve on, let me know!

Oh yea, for those that read this and got confused for a split second, this is written from Konoka's POV. The first one was written more from Setsuna's POV. Hope this clears it up!

Thanks to all my reader and reviewers. Personally want to thanks Yo-kun for reviewing all my chappys. Thanks yo!

click the blue button to make me happy. woof.


	8. Contentment

**Contentment**

Konoka Konoe, the sole heir to the Kansai Magic Association, felt herself briefly returning from the world of dreams.

Slowly, she felt her mind taking in her actual surroundings. It was early morning and they were in their respective rooms. A set of rhythmically soft breathing proved that Asuna and Negi were still sound asleep on the bunk above hers. Konoka thought it was such a blessing to wake up to the quiet peacefulness like this once in awhile.

Without opening her eyes, she languidly stretched, wincing as she felt tense and sore muscles working themselves to loosen up.

That's right, we were training hard yesterday at Evangeline's. We all knocked out pretty hard yesterday, she thought. Speaking of which…

Suddenly she became aware of an arm slung over her waist, a warm body pressed against her back with slender legs twined with hers. Soft skins brushed against hers as soft flows of breath lightly tickled her skin and fluttered her hair little by little.

Her lips curved into a smile.

It's been awhile since Konoka has woken up feeling safe and content. It most definitely helped since she was in the arms of her guardian.

Not wanting to wake her companion but having strong urges to cuddle more and go back to sleep, Konoka slowly turned her body to face the sleeping figure. But alas, as soon as she moved, the figure behind her begin to stir and soon enough, she felt warm soft lips pressed against her shoulder.

Konoka turned her body over as she slowly opened her still-sleepy eyes. The room was still dark but hints of brightness were peaking through the curtains that were hung on the walls. As her eyes adjusted, her vision soon focused on her object of affection.

"Good morning Secchan." Konoka whispered fondly as her sleepy eyes gazed into Setsuna's slightly awaken ones.

"Morning Konochan." Setsuna's soft voice replied.

"Did I wake you?" Settling into her lover's arms, Konoka giggled softly as she felt Setsuna's soft hair brush against her cheek. Gently she pressed her forehead with Setsuna's and closed her eyes again.

"Hm, not really. I started coming about when I felt that you weren't sleeping anymore." Came Setsuna's slightly lazy reply.

Konoka felt a small smile grace her lips. "So I did wake you. Let go back to sleep Secchan, I'm still tire from last night."

She felt the blanket shift a little before it settled down. She cooed softly when she felt soft lips brushed against her forehead then against her own lips before she felt soft breaths caressing her neck.

"Whatever you say, Konochan."

Humming contently, Konoka felt an arm once again slung around her waist and gently pulling her back into the owner. Out of habit, one of Konoka's arms automatically snaked itself around Setsuna's body with her hand resting on her guardian's back.

Hearts beating as one, both girls slowly drifted back to sleep.

I can certainly get use to this more often, Konoka thought before she felt herself returning to world of dreams once more.

* * *

><p>AN:

Sorry that it's short! And fluffy! Well no one can't go wrong with fluffiness, but still!

I promise the next one will be longer and more action packed. Stay tune!

Please help me write better so more people can be more happy (it's true!). Blue button below?


	9. Gloomy

**Gloomy**

"Get your head in the game, Konoe! You won't be so lucky next time!" barked Evangeline as she flung an ice spear the size of a kayak towards the direction where Konoka's head is.

Konoka's dazed brown eyes widen in surprised for a split second at the incoming attack before steeling herself, hands quickly gesturing and lips moving to form a barrier. She barely made it in time. As soon as the last word left her mouth, the ice spear collided heavily with an unseen wall a few feet in front of her, shattering it and showering anyone close by with little flicker and fluff of broken ice, mist and snow. Her next counter attack, however, wasn't so lucky.

Evangeline decided to walk up to Konoka to give her a lecture, her green eyes hard as agate and mouth curling in irritation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This isn't like you Konoe, if you want to mope after birdbrain, do it on your own time!" Screamed Evangeline as she stood uncomfortably close to Konoka's face.

"I'm.. sorry, Evangeline-san…, maybe today is not my day…" mumbled Konoka in a dejected voice as she quickly looked away, her eyes staring listlessly on the concrete pillars that decorates Evangeline's special resort.

Evangeline opened her mouth to retort back but thought better of it. She simply stood in front of the gloomy brown haired girl with all the irritation in the world gathered on her face before barking out to Chachamaru, who was kneeling obediently on the side waiting for her master's orders.

"Chachamaru, get me some tea and bring Asuna here. It's her turn to train." Giving Konoka another look of irritation and exasperation, Evangeline stalked off to the nearby cushions that are placed conveniently under the shades of looming palm trees. Courtesy of Evangeline's resort.

Sighing with small relief that she wasn't going to be thrown around like a rag doll by the raging vampire again, Konoka gathered her cloak around her and quickly walked off the training ring towards where the other girls were currently residing and chattering.

It has been a long day for Konoka.

First she was woken up by her grandpa's summons, telling her that one of her suitors was here to meet her. Usually, she wouldn't care less since all she wants to do is to get it over with so she would tackled the problem head on. Today, on the other hand, she woke up peevish ,tired and pretty confident that today was not her day. She had went to bed late the night before, majority of which she was trying to talk some sense (calmly of course) into her grandpa that she needed to take a break from meeting new suitors, with school and all. Obviously, he refused and he "wisely" advise that she better get ready for more meetings.

Second, the suitor, like all her other suitor, was arrogant and selfish. During towards the end of the meeting, it took all of Konoka's will power to not punch the sneering guy in the nose if it weren't for her grandpa sitting in with them. After the meeting with her suitor, Konoka's usual cheerful attitude was slowly flowing down the drain.

Third, it certainly did not help that the certain "someone" didn't show up because she's off running an important errand her grandpa assigned for her. That by itself made Konoka depressed.

The rest of the day more or less was uneventful with that certain someone gone. Unless you count Chamo trying to steal some more underwear from Konoka's drawer. By the time the girls (meaning Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna, Kaede and Yue) gathered up to go training with Evangeline, Konoka was pretty down on the mood that she couldn't even focus on her training.

Konoka sighed, her grandfather didn't mention when Setsuna will be back from her errand. She was already bummed out when Setsuna didn't show up in the morning, let alone to not knowing how long she'll be away.

As she walked towards the group of girls, Asuna was walking pass her to go towards the ring. Being the know-it-all-but-not-so-much-about-schoolwork room she is, Asuna flashed Konoka an assuring smile and gently patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay, she'll come back soon just you watch"

Warmed by her best friend's assurance, Konoka smiled back warmly with eyes lighting up a little bit.

"Thanks Asuna"

Konoka watched her best friend grinned then walked past her, hitching up her shoulders and arms to get prepare for the beating of her life from their mentor. Konoka's smile paused for a moment before it disappeared to be replaced by a defeated puppy look.

Instead of joining the other girls, Konoka veered off to the side of the room where a balcony with marble rails jutted out overlooking the magical sky and sea. Sighing once more, she gently laid her elbows on the rail and gazed into the horizon where the dark-blue evening sky and clear calm sea met with forlorn eyes.

This was the first time she had went about her day without Setsuna for a very long time. For as long as she can remember a few years back, there was never a time when Setsuna wasn't far away from her. Guarding her from the shadow doesn't count since Konoka always knows she's there and that has always put Konoka at ease.

This "friendly" separation definitely wasn't making Konoka all too happy at all. Granted, it wasn't like her Secchan was leaving her like their childhood years, but it was enough for Konoka to miss her terribly and feel sad about it, even if they aren't lovers.

_Yet. _Konoka thought miserably as she sighed once more, covering her face with her hands.

Moments passed as she stood there in silence wallowing in melancholy, oblivion to the world. So great was her gloominess she didn't hear the roaring waves, nor explosions coupled with a few yelp from the training ring. She certainly didn't hear a rowdy cheer coming from the girls inside the room nor light hesitant footsteps coming towards her.

She was so deep in her state of mind that at first she didn't notice a light brush against her right elbow. The light brush came once more and this time, Konoka snapped out of her mentality to turn around and see if it's one of the girls that needed something.

What she didn't expect was to look into a set of dark onyx eyes filled with relief accompanied with a warm cheeky smile.

A smile belonging to the one person she misses, even if she's gone for a day.

* * *

><p>AN

**Ahhh life, the joys of getting caught up in it. **

**I want to thank all the people that put my stories on fave and alert. I definitely want to thank the people that took the time to review.**

**Speaking of review... lookie below! lookie below!**


End file.
